Pokemon: Return of Pokelantis & Prophecy of Light
by Cerulean Misty Blue
Summary: A new adventure! Pokelantis returns and its up to Ash, Lily and the gang to defeat him, once and for all. And will the two ever find love? Ash x OOC Please Read/Review! Its going to get veeeery interesting.


**Pokemon: Return of Pokelantis & The Prophecy of Light and Darkness**

A flash of lightning illuminated the pre-dawn sky, showing one of the most legendary of legendaries. A beautiful phoenix like bird set outside on a branch. Its normally fiery red eyes looked dulled with age and deep sadness. It had been so long since she had had a decent amount of rest. She landed on a tree branch that sheilded her from the rain that was pouring down, flicking off the water that had managed to get on her fiery red wings, under of which had a white and green shimmer of feathers. She was here because of an infant that was to be born. An infant in which she would entrust the world to. With her and the other one she had chosen, she felt the world was in safe hands.

She had visited the boy's house this evening, and had been there when he was born a few months ago. Now, he was a bright little toddler who was playing on his suicune rocker, bouncing happily on it. However, the legendary turned her head and her attention back to the room. Something was wrong - the mother of the infant was hysterical. She was crying about her baby. It was slowly dying, and the baby let out only a weak cry as it clung to life and light, fighting with all her might. Ho-oh saw this little girl, fighting with all her might and smiled softly. "Time for a long rest." she said, turning herself into a female doctor and entering the room. She took the baby in her arms and while the nurses were busy, the Ho-oh, for that was what it was, went into the baby girl's body, joining her soul and giving the girl all of her powers, hoping she would use them for the good of people, and slept.

"Hey! Where did that nurse disappear to?" asked one of the people taking charge. The mother was holding the baby girl and was looking at her with surprise. The girl's eyes had been green, but now they were a clear deep red! "What happened to her eyes?!" she declared, and the doctors looked baffled at her. Soon however, her eyes returned to a normal bright green. As soon as her father took her, she smiled and gurgled before falling asleep. The next day, the two parents were free to leave with thier newborn daughter.

Soon, ten years had passed. All the baby pictures portraying a cute plump little baby with green eyes and red tufts of hair had changed to a toddler with lots of red curls and bright eyes, to a young schoolgirl with long red hair worn straight and under a beret that matched her jumper and finally of a girl about to take her first step out into the world. "Lily! I hope you got everything together! The professor won't wait forever!" her mother called down from the kitchen. Lily had been watching the story on the red gyarados and yelled down that she was ready. She ran into the hall where she leapt off the railing of the staircase and landed gracefully. "See ya mom! I'm gone!" she said, grabbing the poptart out of her mom's hand.

Her mom sighed. "Oh well, you can't have everything go smoothly, though I wish she would eat better food." her mom said as she watched Lily get on a ten speed bike with a basket, her bag on her back - she opted for the boy's bag instead of the girl's - it looked better and carried more things than the girl's. Besides, she wasn't a girly girl. She waved bye to her mom and she was on her way! She sped through the tall grass as fast as she could, advoiding it as much as she could until. . .

"Ah!" she yelled, sliding off her bike when a starly started attacking her. "Hey! Quit that! I won't give you any pokefood if you don't." she said and the bird looked shameful. She smiled and reached into her bag, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she reached down furthur. "Ah hah! Here it is." she said, pulling it out and giving a little to the pokemon. "Say, your already here. Want to travel with me?" she asked, offering the starly a little more. The starly took more of the food and then fluttered to her shoulder in answer to her question. She giggled. "Your so cute!" she said, softly stroking the bird's feathers delicately.

She smiled and picked up her bike. "Come on, I need to get to Professor Oak's place. He's staying over here in Hearthome City for the time being - he's supposed to have the starter pokemon." she said and with a few turns, they were where she intended to be. "Ah! Professor Oak sir!" she said, bowing. The starly settled itself back on her shoulder and chirped happily. "Ah yes! You must be a new trainer starting today, Lily." he said and she nodded. "Well, here are the starter pokemon - but dear girl, you seem to already have a pokemon! How did you do that? Joy never said she had any starly around the place."

Professor Oak and Lily's mother Laurana were siblings, with Professor Oak being ten years older than her mother was. Lily giggled. "Your right. While I was riding my bike, this little guy attacked me - I think she was just hungry was all - and I told her that I wouldn't give her any pokefood if she kept acting that way and then I asked her to come along on my journey. She agreed and its history." she said. The professor acted a little surprised. "My Lily, that's a wonderful story. Er, what do you mean she told you?" he asked. "Come on Uncle Oak, I told you. She said she wanted to come along, that it wasn't long ago that she hatched and she wanted to see the world." she said. "Did she? It sounds like you two will make good friends then." he said. He had never heard of someone understanding pokemon speech.

"Oh, which starter do you want? We have Chi-" he started to say but Lily interupted him. "I know which one! Piplup!" she said and ran over. She made a short bow in front of the starter pokemon. "I love water pokemon and your soooo cute! I wish I could take all three!" she said, smiling. "Alright, here's the pokeball and here's your set here." he said, and she took the cute pink pokedex and five pokeballs, along with piplup's ball and put it on her belt. She had her dad's old pokeball pouch and her mother's grooming brush and her older sister's first contest ribbon, all for luck. Her younger siblings had given her hugs and wishes for good luck, as well as a threat from her older sister to call her or else!

"Thanks so much Uncle!" she said. "Is piplup in good shape or should I take him back to mom?" she asked. Her mother was a retired Nurse Joy. "No, piplup is good." he said. "Have fun on your journey Lily. And call every once in a while!" he yelled, trying to catch her before she hopped on her bike. "Duly noted Unc!" she said and he groaned. "Alright, is Pippy a good name for you?" she asked, attracting the attention of her new piplup as she put him in her basket. "Pip piplup!" he said with pride. "Oh, haha, your so cute. Good, your name from now on will be Pippy!" she said and started on her journey with her new partners . . .

"Ooh wait. That reminds me - I haven't officially caught you yet." she said to the starly. She leaned her bike against the tree and grabbed a pokeball. "Alright Pippy! Use bubble!" she ordered, and Pippy shot out a bubble, which hit the bird pokemon. Starly got up and used pound, which Lily told Pippy to dodge. "Now, bubble again!" she called. This went on for a while until her new piplup, known from here as Pippy, knocked out the starly and learned a new move called bubble beam.

"Gooooo Pokeball!" she said, raising her right leg and arm at the same time, as though she was going to throw a baseball instead of the pokeball. Enlarging it first, she threw it and it stopped midair, opened and sealed the starly inside the small ball. It rocked back and forth as a small beep sounded once, twice, three times before it stopped and the ball was still. "Yes! I caught a starly!" she said, picking up the pokeball and releasing her starly. She put the two pokemon in her basket and now OFFICALLY started on her journey. . .


End file.
